Should I Stay? (A Lengthy Reader X Finn Fanfic)
by teeniemmy
Summary: You find yourself in the Land of Ooo, in your favorite TV show "Adventure Time". Weren't you in Chemistry class before? Now you have to get back to the real world. Or should you stay?


As the fluorescent lighting beats down on you from above, you stare at the whiteboard ahead of you as your Chemistry teacher writes up more notes. So. Many. More. Notes. It's first period on a regular Tuesday of your junior year in highschool, and you're struggling to stay awake; struggling to hold on to good grades in at least some of your classes. A girl gotta keep good grades to go to college, right?

But alas, sometimes grades come later, since after all; your best friend is in the desk behind you and you can copy her notes in gym next period. She won't mind, since she copies your notes a lot during math (fucking trigonometry) and you'd rather daydream about your fandoms…

Lessee… you could go for some _Adventure Time_ right about now. You picture yourself having adventures in the nostalgic land of Ooo with Finn and Jake, trying to defeat the crazy Ice King yet again to no avail, all the while hanging out with the other characters from _Adventure Time_.

Just then, a huge gust of wind comes through the windows behind you. It seems like a powerful breeze to you, but your classmates are swept from their seats and thrown across the classroom at the whiteboard and at your peppy Chem teacher, who takes cover under her large desk. Everyone is groaning as they struggle to get their bearings, but you are still seated at your desk, unharmed but shocked and for the first time in any of your first period classes; wide awake. You look behind you.

A portal is five feet away from you. It's as wide as half and as tall as the classroom. It's a dark purple color with bright magenta swirling around the purple vortex. It reminds you of the portal in the episode of Adventure Time called _The Lich_, where the Lich opened a portal almost exactly like this one; this one just didn't look into space, but different shades of purple.

Your classmates start to get up, just as you finish examining the portal.

"(Your name)...?" Your best friend calls to you. You look at her with a blank face. As if in a trance, you turn back to the portal and walk through it.

You don't know what you were expecting when you walked through the portal, but you're surprised to find yourself falling through bright purples and yellows and pinks. It's like your turning into a magical girl in some cheesy anime. You try to scream but you don't hear anything. You flail your arms and legs instead, and you keep falling. Finally, a bright explosion of light is emitted from where you're falling, and you fall into a large pink room.

You have faceplanted into Princess Bubblegum's laboratory. You look up to find three figures looking down on you. Your eyes start to adjust to the light, and you can make out Jake, Finn and Bubblegum.

All three are wide-eyed and open mouthed, but your eyes wander to PB, who looks more like a fangirl whose OTP just made out. Finally, she cracks a manic grin and flips her arms up so that it looked like she scored a goal. You notice she's in the exact same clothes that she wore in the episode _Goliad._ She then proceeded to run around the laboratory and scream "I DID IT! THE MACHINE WORKED! I CAN FINALLY SLEEEEEEEEEP!" and finally exit the room still running and screeching.

You then look at the two adventurers still staring. You're utterly confused and probably have it shown on your face. Finn looks surprisingly older now (probably 18 you guess) and is blushing down at you. You notice, and turn to Jake, who just looks horrified.

"Um…" Finn starts out, "Are you… human?" PB finally sprints back in the room and proceeds to use a tape measure on you, measuring your arms, legs, head, and whatever body part she could get her hands on.

"Yeah, I am, to answer your question, Finn." You respond.

Bubblegum looked up from her notes. "Did you just say…Finn? When we haven't introduced ourselves yet?" She looks so curious now that you start to cringe, thinking she might just pounce on you.

"Well, yeah, I pretty much know all about Ooo and its inhabitants, actually." You start to feel the need to gloat when PB actually pounces on you.

"You. Are. A… A Creature of high importance!" She grabs your arm and drags you to a glass tube that incases you, and a bright red light scans your body. PB taps away on a candy computer, and Jake and Finn make their way to where you and Princess Bubblegum are.

"So… how old are you?" Finn asks as he leans on the glass tube, with a blush still on his face.

"She's 17, Finn. Name (Your Name). Height is (Your Height), weight (Your Weight), breast size-"

"_Please _don't go any further." You state with slight urgency. PB shrugs, and keeps typing as the tube lifts back up to the ceiling. You step away to take in the large, colorful laboratory. It looks exactly like it was in the episode _Goliad_. You start spinning, your arms out and your neck craned so that only the spinning ceiling is in your gaze. You can't _believe _it! You're in the land of Ooo! You're in your favorite TV show of all time! It's every _Adventure Time _fangirl's dream. You start laughing until you're too dizzy to keep spinning, and you start rolling on the floor, still laughing at all that's happening.

"Is she OK? Or did we get a dysfunctional person from… Where is she from again?" Jake looks worried, peeking out from behind Finn, who is now smiling at your glee.

"She's from an alternate universe, where humans are overpopulated and are the dominant bipedal species on the planet. I have been studying this planet in secrecy for some time after dabbling in The Lich's magic he left in the amber we encased him in." Everyone looked at the princess in surprise.

"…I thought you didn't believe in magic…?" You say before anyone else could ask. Now everyone looked at you in surprise. Your face goes red, trying to hide your face in your sweaters large sleeves since you are a total introvert and you hate it when you're the center of attention.

"And how do you know all of this stuff about us, anyway?!" Jake bursts. He seemed skeptical about all of this since you entered through the portal. You raise your eyebrows at his sudden outburst, but you get up, dusting your jeans before clearing your throat to say;

"In my world, the land of Ooo is in a television show called _Adventure Time_, created by a man named Pendleton Ward," you stop to think of what else to say, and Bubblegum gets her notebook and starts scribbling with a candy cane pen.

"Finn and Jake, you are the main characters, where you help save princesses from Ice King and go on adventures in dungeons. It's literally your lives, played out in random fifteen minute segments called episodes. And I have loved the series since… for a long time." You think back to all those times when you bought those _Adventure Time _comic books, posters and other merchandise in countless comic book stores. And the time you bought your _Adventure Time _bath robe with the sewn in sword and Finn's hat made as a hood. You think back to opening the _Adventure Time_ DS game on Christmas morning, and trying and re-trying to beat the Marceline boss stage, but ultimately getting stuck and shelving the game. You realize you haven't been to comic con yet, and you were planning to go after graduating high school. You look down at your faded, grey _Converse_ sneakers. All those things, you would leave behind for the chance to live in Ooo. You needed to get back to your world. But not until after you explore a bit.

"…What else is there about this…_Adventure Time_..?" PB asked, looking up from her notebook.

"…Well… I think that's about it? I don't know. You all know what a TV is, since there's BMO and all, so I don't have to go any further on that."

"What else is it like in your world?" Jake asked.

"I'm not a total expert on everything in my world, like government and world affairs, so I can't explain all of that…" You start to think how to explain as much as you can while letting everyone understand your world. "Let's put it this way," you finally start again, "picture all the ruins and relics in Ooo that were from before the Mushroom War. Now think of them as brand spanking new, all in working order and tons of people in the streets of a city. That's basically what it looks like in my world." You gave a sheepish smile, since you realize that it wasn't a very good explanation. PB nods though, and flips a page in her notes and scribbles even more.

"We should show you around, since you seem so excited about it here and all," Finn chimes in. Your face lights up and you nod vigorously. PB gives a small smile, and nods at the offer.

"You guys go show (Your Name) around. I'll organize my work and take a very long nap." She says groggily.

As Princess Bubblegum goes back to her computer, you, Finn and Jake head out of the lab, up the stairs, and into the sunlight of the Candy Kingdom, and the land of Ooo.

**A/N: Started this about a year ago, and decided to continue the story. Should be a long one. Look forward to chapters about as long as this one. Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
